The Aftermath
by natalie1988
Summary: Buffy and the Gangs lives after series 7, Faith and Buffy eventually........Please review as this is my first fanfic and I would love feedback to know what you all think... ! Thanks to all that review it means alot.
1. Chapter 1

The Aftermath

It was finally over. Buffy stared out of the window as the school bus bounced over the bumpy road through the desert. Giles had chosen to travel off the beaten track as the media were blocking the highway racing to cover the story of the destruction of Sunnydale. The bus rolled past the city limits as helicopters flew overhead, swooping down to look at the enormous crater.

A few desert residents told reporters that they saw a meteor flying through the sky and crashed into the centre of town, so no one questioned, it was a reasonable answer after all andno one would ever guess the true reason.

Protectively wedged between Buffy and the bus window was Buffy's sister Dawn, exhausted she had rested against Buffy's shoulder. The bus eventually silenced as the passengers nursed their injuries and tried to understand everything that had just happened.

After all, even with the odds stacked against them they had defeated the first evil, the thousands of ubavamps were destroyed. After the intial shock of victory, a joy had spread over everyone, followed by a realisation that very few of them had survived. Buffy, Dawn, Giles, Robin, Faith,Xander, Willow, Kennedy, Andrew and a handful of newly awakened slayers were the only ones left. Anya had died defending Andrew and Spike had died defending them all. _Spike..._

Buffy's throat closed up, tears started to form. Spike was gone. He had stayed in the hellmouth, wearing the amulet and burst in a ray of light, she wished that somehow he could have left with her and still saved the world.

Buffy glanced over towards Xander, he was dealing with his own grief, he had his head in his hands concealing the patch over the eye that Celeb had earlier destroyed. Willow was bent down over Robin, healing the wounds that had been inflicted upon him. Faith was hunced down next to Willow, although her attention lay solely on Buffy....

Please let me know what you all think so far? shall i carry on??


	2. Chapter 2

Buffy noticed Faith looking at her and it touched her to the core, the look was of raw emotion. _I tried to kill her once,_ Buffy thought. _To save Angel. I gutted her like a fish. I put her into a coma, and left her for dead. But she came back when I needed her most. Even when our situation looked hopeless, she stayed and fought, what did I do to deserve that?. _

After Buffy realised she had been staring back at Faith the whole time she was thinking, she lowered her head as a warm blush crept to her cheeks, _What was that, what is it with me and the bad guys all the time, although Faith's not a guy, still I shouldnt be staring at her like that im going to freak her out, and I have no interest in her like that, I mean we arent even really friends _.

Chasing the thoughts out of her head she glanced at her sister, and proceeded to watch the world pass her by. Faith now left wondering what Buffy was thinking, and why Buffy and been staring at her, decided it might be best to try and focus on Robin, at least for a little while.

Kennedy noticing that Giles looked liked he needed a break, decided to take over the driving for a while. The watcher turned and made his way through the crowded bus to Buffy. He sat down in front of her and they shared a moment, two friends, slayer and watcher.

After sitting there for a while looking at each other, as if nothing else outside of themselves existed, 

_"So who would have thought Faith would be here with us?" _Giles suddenly asked.

"_I thought about that too" _ Buffy admitted, although slightly curious as to why Giles, had out of the blue, asked a question like that.

She turned and looked in the same direction as Giles, Faith as if sensing Buffy's gaze immediately stiffened, which sent Willow off balance, and she came crashing down on top of Robin. "_Sorry" _Willow stated, _"Maybe we should take you to hospital, I dont seem to be doing so well here"_.

_"No, your doing fine"_ Robin murmured, _" Besides I want more miles between us and that Pit". _ The slayer sighed heavily in agreement.

They had destroyed the Sunnydale Hellmouth. But that didnt mean all the evil in the world had been eliminated. It just meant they had won round one.

Giles patted her hand, _"Im sorry for your loss Buffy, I too have be drawn to the darkness in others and somehow it touches you differently, but eventually it will be better"_.

Bumping his head againist a pole, as Kennedy went over another pothole he whispered _"Im going to go release Kennedy from driving duties, why dont you rest awhile?". _

_"Giles?" _Buffy whispered back _"Thanks for teaching me so well"_. Giles smiled, gazed lovinginly at Buffy, and kissed her on the forehead, and with that comforting display Buffy joined her sister in slumberland.

Buffy stirred to the sound of snoring and two arms wrapped around her stomach protectively, she shook herself fully awake and turned to wake up Dawn and came face to face with......................

So any ideas who you think its gonna be? Let me know what you think..


	3. Chapter 3

_"XANDER HARRIS, you scared the living daylights out of me" _screamed Buffy as she fell off her seat. 

_"Sorry Buffy, here take my hand" _Xander softly whispered, hoping not to draw anymore attention to themselves. 

_"Thanks... NOT! what the hell were you doing snuggling up to me like that? I was so close to putting the beat down on your ass", _Buffy replied, but this time twice as loud as before.

_"WILL YOU TWO BE QUIET, IM TRYING TO CONCENTRATE!!!". _ Their attention was caught as the gleam from Willows hands intensified, reflecting off the ceiling, and Robin murmured _"Oh. Yeah. That feels better"_. _"Good",_ Willow told him. Buffy crained her neck around Xander to see her friend's face washed in a rosy glow. She was positively luminous, as if someone had brushed glitter over her skin.

Suddenly they heard Kennedy scream _" Giles......look out!"_, at the same time Giles shouted _"Oh my God!" _. The bus swerved hard to the left, the brakes squealed like a slaughtered animal. Buffy instinctively grabbed onto the seat ahead of her to stop her body from ramming againist Xander's. The bus began to slide wildly as Giles lay on the horn. 

_"Buffy, whats happening?",_ Dawn cried.

Buffy jumped across the aisle and wrapped Dawn in her arms. The bus swerved hard to the left again. The stench of burning rubber burst into the air. Buffy held on tightly to her screaming sister, as the bus raised on its right side, only travelling on its left set of tires. The bus slammed againist the tarmac, the momentum propelled the bus forward, sheering metel of the side with a horrible wrenching sound.

The bus suddenly piled into something, with the force of a rocket launcher. The impact whipped Buffy's head back, as she heard another wail of metal as something detached from the bus. Finally the bus lay still. A slight ticking sound keeping rhythm in the stunned chaos. Someone was crying. Someone else was groaning.

Buffy brushed Dawn's hair away from her eyes and searched her face. _"Are you hurt?"_ She demanded, _"Are you okay?"_. Dawn looked dazed, 

_"Yes, im fine, Go help the other's im ok"_. The distinctive smell of gasoline wafted in through the shattered windows. _Oh my god, The gas tank has split open. "Everyone out now!_" Buffy bellowed.

Everyone was already pulling together, finding their footing on the overturned bus, making their way towards the shattered windows at the front. _"Faith, help them out, can you handle it?"_ Buffy asked. 

_"I got it B!"_ Faith replied whilist hurrying to help the injured out.

After Faith had removed everyone out of harms way she survayed the scene, and she realised she couldnt see Willow. Jumping over seats, she made her way through the wreckage to find Willow curled up in the corner passed out.

_Great! how the hell am I going to get her back to the front of the bus? _Faith pondered this and shouted _"Screw it! we are going out this way Will's"_, stirring Willow murmored _"What way?"._ _"This way, here!"._

Faith draped Willow over her as she executed a sidekick at the rear window, pulverising it into explosive drifts of cracked glass as she gave it a second kick and a third. Half-carrying and half-dragging Willow, Faith eased her through the broken window into Buffy's waiting arms, knocking a few hanging shards of glass out of the window, then climbed out after her.

They both ran, trying to support Willow at the same time, when they heard Dawn scream _"Buffy!"_.

A tremendous burst of heat whooshed from the floor, scorching their feet. They heard nothing but a fierce thunder as they lurched forward. Flames erupted from the side of the bus. _Im going to die after all, _Buffy thought as the world around her turned to black.


	4. Chapter 4

Buffy awoke, she couldnt see anything apart from orange, crimson and yellow flames. Sweat rolled down her face, blisters bubbled on her knuckles and the hair on her arms were singed. The heat was intense but the pain was worse. She forced herself to remain calm, she knew she was surrounded by people, they would help, they wouldnt just leave her there.

As if on cue, a figure burst through the smoke, grabbed her and pulled her forward. _"Wait, Willow and Faith are back there, you need to help them too!" _Buffy managed to croak. The figure stayed silent, dragging her away from the flaming bus and the billows of smoke. After what seemed like an eternity Buffy felt herself being layed on the floor, a blanket being layed upon her and a face began to appear.

_"Hey, you got a wicked strange look on your face!",_ Faith said, whilist glancing over Buffys body to check for injuries. 

_"Im just smiling Faith"_ Buffy told her. _"Huh. You dont do that much, you should do it more often" _Faith said anxiously.

Buffy looked up at Faith amazed by the care and love in Faith's eyes. _"What happened?" _Buffy asked. 

_"Giles said he saw something in the road, he swerved to miss it, and well you know the rest!"_ Faith replied. Faith extended her hand towards Buffy helping her to her feet.

Buffy took in the scene, amazed at the devastation surrounding them. She headed over to Gile's, intending to question him on what the hell just happened, but upon seeing the hurt and confused look on his face, she immediately softened, realising he was probably torturing himself over what happened. _"We got any water?", _ Buffy asked Gile's. 

_"Unfortunately No", _ Gile's replied.

_"We have nothing", _ Andrew said, sighing heavily. He put his hands on his hips and scanned the horizon. _"All we have is our wits, which we must use to survive in this dismal outpost"_ Andrew looked to the heavens. 

_"Actually its more likely that we will use our thumbs to snag a ride to the next town"_ Xander informed him. Xander looked at Buffy. ''_Im seeing a big bad fire and a bus that wont be going anywhere ever again, do you think a few 'evil thingies' survived the closure of the hellmouth and arranged a going away party for the slayer and her slayerettes?"_.

Buffy wrinkled her nose_ "Your alarming thoughts are the same as mine im afraid" _ She admitted.

_"Oh god!"_ Andrew groaned. _"So something evil made the bus crash? It started the fire? I thought that was over! I thought we were finished with fighting the hellmouth. Its starting again!" _ He covered his mouth.

_"Easy barf-boy"_ Xander soothed. He gestured to the bus _"Bus dead, Us not so much". _

_"Payback"_ Andrew said _"Its a bitch!"_ He pointed at Buffy. _"Everyone's going to want to take you down!"_.

_"Look Andrew, We all made it out alive, barely but we made it! lets just all look around the surrounding area and try to figure out a way to get to the nearest town so we can get some rest, ok everyone?!"_ Buffy stood tall, pleased to be back ontop, she knew she needed to do something fast, For whatever was in the road to make them crash was probably still around now. She sent people off in groups to find what they could, as she and Faith headed off towards the direction of the intial moment everything went wrong.

Faiths back was to Buffy. The back of her white top had been burned away, and there was a mean burn mark between her shoulder blades. Buffy reached towards her, tracing her finger around the burn, Faith shivered at the contact and spun around. Their noses were nearly touching.

_ "What are you doing?"_ Faith asked. 

_"Sorry I was just fascinated by the burn, are you ok?" _Buffy replied. 

_"You know me B, im five-by-five!"_ Faith said, whilist spining back around and grabbing Buffys hand. Buffy looked down at her and Faith's hand entwined together. The warmth felt good, even if the contact did feel strange.

They walked like this for a while, until they reached the road where to Buffy's amazement, they saw a car. _"Oh thank god, this day might get better after all"_ Buffy shrieked, jumping up and down in delight. Faith looked at Buffy, taking in every detail of the her body as if for the first time. Her eyes wandered over Buffy's toned legs and stomach and she stood amazed at even after everything that had happened, she still looked that good.

_"Um. Maybe we should check out the car B"_ Faith said, shaking herself out of her thoughts . 

_"Oh yeah, sorry Faith, just became overcome there for a second, lets go"_ Buffy replied.

They caustiously made their way towards the deep red car, their slayer senses helping them to always be aware of every noise and movement. After carefully checking the car over and establishing that it actually started and had a full tank, they made their way back to the others to delight them in their discovery.

_"Ok, so heres the plan, Gile's will take Willow, Kennedy and the other slayers to the next town and then come back for Xander, Robin, Dawn and Andrew to take them and then he will come back again for Me and Faith, now I want no arguements, this way everyone is safe and since Me and Faith have no major injuries we are the ones who can wait the longest"_. Everyone mumbled between themselves but they knew there was no point in arguing at this moment as they were all too tired to do so.

Faith walked off to collect firewood so everyone could stay warm whilist they waited and the others sat down for the long night ahead.

Thnaks for all the reviews! I hope I dont disappoint with this chapter...Keep reviewing the more reviews the faster I update............


	5. Chapter 5

Kennedy sat up and watched Faith walk away, resting her weight on her hands, she gazed up at the young woman who had given her the power of the slayer. Time hung for a moment, giving room between heartbeats for her memories.

Her lips tingled from Willow's first kiss. Kennedy took Willow's hands and bought her knuckles to her lips. She closed her eyes as she kissed each one, then cradled them beneath her chin. Her eyelashes moistened with tears that she didnt shed, she knew there was no better time than this.

_"Willow", _she began, wishing she didnt have to do this. Willow turned to look at her, she folded her arms across her body and smiled weakly at Kennedy. Kennedy took a deep breath, _"I saw her too......when you went all goddess.....I saw Tara gazing down at you. And I know you saw her too"_. Willow said nothing, only stared at her and Kennedy had never felt more alone. _"I think it took you a while to process it. You were kind of high, Here's the thing Willow... Maybe you are....were....in love with me"_. 

_"Are"_, Willow cut in, but the word was hollow and Kennedy heard it.

_"She still has your heart, you had such a hard time letting her go and I know you did finally let her go, so that I could have a place with you. But she came back. You know she is out there now. And I......I cant compete with a higher being, I know you love me but just not like you love Tara, I understand Willow I really do, I wont leave you Willow, we will move on from here together, as very close, very dear friends. You will be fine and so will I after some time has passed, but for now I'll be here for as long as you need me"_. Willow stared at Kennedy and reached out her hand, _"I need you", _Willow murmured and began to weep. Kennedy put her arms around Willow and held her tight.

Buffy glanced over to Kennedy and Willow seeing them snuggled together, she smiled at the love and comfort they showed for each other and she wish she had the same, even with Spike and Angel she never had a secure relationship and after what had just happened, she wished for it even more. She stood needing to be on her own for a while, so she walked over to Giles.

_"Maybe you should get people moving, try to find a hotel or something for the night"._ Giles stood, nodded and moved off with the first group of people, he knew it was going to be a long night.

Giles ferried the groups along the highway to a motel called Siesta. The Siesta wasnt getting much business, so the manager was more than happy bustling around with a pile of dusty sheets and a box of soaps.

Andrew helped her get all six rooms ready, while the others wearily sat in the lobby. The manager called the sheriff to inform him of the accident and he told her he would be along promptly.

Sheriff Cruz arrived, in his khaki pants and cowboy hat and began to question everyone about the accident. _"I think you folks had better stick here for a couple of days until I get this all cleared up"_, he ordered, _"What with all the terroist activity-". _

_"What terroist activity?"_ Giles asked.

The rotund sheriff narrowed his eyes and said _"Town of Sunnydale, Wiped off the map, some folks seem to think it was a meteor though"._ He cocked his head to the side _"You folks wouldnt be from Sunnydale would you?". _

_"Yes"_ Xander said _"But it wasnt a meteor, It was.......an earthquake, it hit and everything started shaking so we took the bus and got as many people out as possible, then we drove like crazy"_.

The sheriff squinted at Xander then said to Giles _"Like I said, I need you people to stay put"_ and with that the sheriff left. Everyone finalised their room arrangements and went to their rooms to rest and recooperate.

After making sure the girls were safe and sound in their rooms, Giles left Xander sitting on the porch and went off to fetch Buffy and Faith.

**Thanks for reviews sorry I havent updated in a while but i am in the process of writing another two or three chapters now so they will be on here soon.**


	6. Chapter 6

Meanwhile Buffy had found Faith bringing back another load of firewood, so she sauntered alongside her. _"So, whats up B?"_, Faith questioned. 

_"I was just thinking, Giles said he thought he saw something in the road right before we crashed. Maybe whatever it was is still around, what do you say to a little patrolling?"_.

Faith raised her eyebrows and thought for a moment. _"Well its better than lugging this load of sticks around, where to B?"_. As if on cue a shout of terror rang out from the direction of the pine trees. 

_"On it!"_ Buffy announced as she took off towards the trees. Her lungs hurt and it was painful to run, but she forced herself to continue.

She had travelled about thirty feet when Faith raced up behind her, easily catching up. Faith kept pace for a while before sprinting off with a crazy grin and disappered. She went crashing through the trees, leaving Buffy to fight her way through the thick pine branches. Buffy stopped for a moment, panting as she lent forward to rest her hands on her thighs. _"Yo, B"_, Faiths distant voice echoed againist the tree trunks. Buffy honed in on the wavering sound but as she ran between to huge evergreens she was rugby tackled from the side.

Buffy flipped onto her back to see it was none other than Faith laying ontop of her, pinning her to the ground. _"Uh, Hi Faith.....um.....what you doing?"_, Buffy said with a confused look on her face. 

_"Be quiet, Somethings Here"_, Faith whispered to Buffy.

They lay still, silent, listening for any signs of movement. Buffy allowed her eyes to gaze up at Faith's face. Buffy's heart pounded in her chest, she hoped that Faith didnt notice the goosebumps that had started to appear over her body, (after all it was still 20 degrees outside). Buffy lay gazing at faith, pondering over the fact that Faith was still ontop of her, pinning her arms above her head in a dominanting way.

Faith turned her head to look at Buffy, noticing Buffy's glazed eyes, shimmering in the moonlight. She leaned in closer to Buffy so that there face's were almost touching, she lingered her lips next to Buffy's ear, _"Buffy"_, the word hit Buffy like a heatwave, she breathed in sharply as she felt Faith's breath on her neck.

A voice suddenly broke through with an animalistic scream. Both slayers jumped to their feet instantly and ran across the clearing. A figure appeared though the shadows and dropped to the ground. As they drew closer they saw it was a young woman, she was rolling around, gibbering, spit coating her lips and her arms thrashing about.

_"Whats wrong with her?"_, Buffy questioned as she knelt down to try to calm the woman down. Buffy caught a glimpse of the woman's eyes _"It's ok"_, Buffy told the girl _"Your safe"._ Buffy glanced up at Faith, ''_Maybe she's a slayer'' _Buffy questioned. Faith shook her head,

''_I don't think she was there B'' _. ''_Maybe she got her powers somewhere out here when Willow did her 'magicks'? and then maybe she just freaked out'', _Faith suggested_. '_

_It's an idea'' _Buffy said. Buffy faced towards the highway ''_Maybe she heard the bus coming and ran towards us for help?''. _

_''Maybe'' _Faith replied. ''_What if we take her back with us? maybe Willow can get through to her'' _Buffy asked.

''_Well, there's only one way to find out. I'll take one arm and you take the other and let's get her back to camp to wait for giles'' _Faith stated.

The girl held tightly onto her arms as she said, ''_The bus, im so sorry, I....I....just lost my mind''. _Buffy stopped walking and looked at the girl squarely in the face.

''_Whats your name?'' _Buffy asked. The new slayer swollowed hard, ''_I'm Britney''. _Buffy blinked,

''_At least it's not Bubbles or something! I'm Buffy and this is Faith''. _

''_Hi'' _Britney murmured, ''_I've been having terrible nightmares'', _Britney went on.

''_Some girls have nightmares once they become slayers'' _ Faith said.

''_So is there more umm, slayers?''_ Britney asked.

''_Well there is normally only one but we had to defeat this big evil, so we did a spell that would make women like you release their inner powers'' _Faith replied.

''_So is it somesort of a cult?'' _Britney questioned.

Buffy chuckled, ''_More like a secret girlpower-organisation, where angels without halo's or some guy named Charlie. Our guy is named Giles but he doesn't assign us 'missions' '' _Buffy answered. Faith guestured towards Buffy, ''_Buffy is the main slayer''. ''And Faith is too'' _Buffy added, gazing towards Faith.

Buffy continued, ''_But yes I was the first slayer''. _Finally the three stepped from the trees and crossed towards the camp fire. They noticed Giles sitting by the fire waiting for them. He looked up and started running towards them.

_''We think shes a slayer Giles, her name is Britney and it looks like she got her powers and didn't know what had hit her. So I think she just freaked'' _Buffy explained.

''_Let's get her into the car, I will take you all to a motel that we found earlier and she can rest there''._Giles replied.

**Please review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	7. Chapter 7

Xander took post in guarding duty as he waited for Gile to return. Maybe that was ironic. He was a one-eyed, non-slayer guy, keeping watch over a bunch of super-strong girls, but he was too jacked-up to sleep anyway.

An owl howted in the dark. Xander shivered in his shirt and crossed his arms accross his chest for warmth. He hurt, he was hungry and now the adrenaline had past, he was lonely. The image of his beautiful, crazy, ex-vengence, ex-fiance, rose in his mind. After sometime he dozed, dreaming of all things from Anya, to french fries.

The hum of a motor alerted him that Giles was back. He stretched, stood and walked to the edge of the porch. The car doors opened and Buffy and Giles strode towards the glow of the porch-light. ''_We found something'' _Buffy said. Xander went on high alert,

''_I knew it!'' _He said, ''_What's the 411, gimmie the run down, the whole shabang, whatcha find?'' ok _maybe he still had a bit of adrenaline running through his veins.

''_This is Britney'' _Faith said, as she helped the girl out of the car.

''O_k explainy'' _Xander asked.

''_Ok but first, where can we let her rest?'' _Buffy retorted.

''_There's a spare bed in with two of the other slayers, its room 394, don't ask my why the triple digits''_ Xander replied_. _Buffy and faith helped Britney to her room.

Once she was settled they returned to the porch, they encounted Giles returning from the lobby with baskets of food and water. ''_Courtesy of Ms Barnes, the manager'' _Giles explained as he handed over some goodies. Xander immediatley dived in to a packet of potato chips while Buffy filled him in on what happened earlier on in the night. After an hour or so they decided to hit the sack so, Buffy and Giles headed over to the office to collect the final two room keys.

Upon arrival, they rang the bell and waited. After a few minutes they rang it again. ''_How odd'' _Giles stated, with a confused look on his face, ''_She said she would wait for us here''. _Buffy shouted over the counter, ''_Ms barnes!'' _Only to hear silence return her call.

Giles went around the counter into what appeared to be a back room. ''_Oh god!'' _Giles stammered. Buffy caught up with him. There was blood everywhere, it was smeared on the walls, on the floor and even on the ceiling. Buffy had seen alot of awful things in her life but never anything like this.

By an unspoken agreement they both ran out of the office, and back out towards the porch. _''Faith! get everyone up and bring them into the lobby NOW!'' _Buffy screamed. Faith and Xander jumped up from their seats and headed towards the rooms.

Giles ran back into the office, grabbed the telephone and dialed 911. ''_Police, there's an emergancy at the Siesta motel! I think the manageress has been killed!''. _Xander, Willow and Faith burst out onto the porch just as the sheriff arrived. 

_''Buffy, we have a problem. We can't get into room 394, the one with Britney, Amanda and Rhona'', _Xander explained. The sheriff turned towards Xander, ''_Go around, theres no back door but there are windows'' _He ordered. 

_''Got it!'' _Xander said and raced in the opposite dirrection.

''_You stay put!'' _The sheriff said to Buffy and company as he took off towards the guest rooms. As soon as the mans back was turned Buffy gestured to Faith to follow her lead and they bolted to room 394. Sheriff Cruz hissed at them, ''_Stay back, this could be a dangerous situation''. _

The door to room 394 was still shut tight. The sheriff yelled through, ''_This is the sheriff, open up!''. _He kicked at the door but the door never budged. He kicked again but to no avail. Buffy pushed him out of the way and with one swift kick, sent the door flying open to which she bolted inside.

The sheriff regained himself and tore in after her with Faith tailing right behind. The sheriff screamed, ''_Christ!''. _Faith took a sharp intake of breath as she entered the room. Faith switched the main light on. ''_Buffy!'' _Faith called, and she ran to the open window.

The sheriff was spralled on his back and a bruise was already forming on his head. Rhona had hold of his gun and was pointing it at him, whilst amanda was brandishing a lamp. ''_It's alright, he's the sheriff'' _Xander explained, appearing on the other side of the window. ''_Where's Buffy?'' _Faith asked, turning from the window to the others.

Buffy heard shouting behind her but she never stopped running. The thing that had once been Britney, loped on ahead. Transforming from the young girl who they mistook for a slayer, into a savage monster as it ran across the desert in the moonlight.

Tufts of fur, fangs and talons appeared, but Buffy only caught flashes of the altered appearence. She had a pretty good idea that it was some sort of a werewolf thing. The creatures arms extended, the limbs telliscoping as they ripped Britneys former clothes. The fingers expanded and hairs sprouted on them.

Buffy had almost caught up with it, when it picked up speed and began to gallop away. Her wounds were still tender and her throat still felt Burnt, but Buffy kept pace as the thing lead her deep into the desert. The creature bounded up a rock formation with Buffy close behind.

Ahead it threw its head back and howled a 'wolf-like' cry. A chorus of howls answered it. Moonlight bathed the beast as Buffy crested the summit. Buffy counted five of them and the Britney monster was by far the smallest. Buffy leaped behind the nearest bolder for cover, trying to formulate some sort of a game plan.

Buffy counted to ten then looked around the boulder. Either the werewolf things were hiding and getting ready to pounce, or they had already left to seek out other people. Then it suddenly occured to Buffy, that if there were a bunch of these things up here, there could be a bunch of them back at the motel too. She stood cautiously, ready to do battle if that was what was needed. When nothing rushed at her she started to high-tail it back down the rock formation and raced back to the motel.

**Please review im keen to know what you all think! More updates soon!**


	8. Chapter 8

Dawn rose quickly as she noticed Buffy tearing towards them at a great speed. A feeling of panic rushed through Dawn's veins. She started to run towards her sister, when she was engulfed with a cloud of sand.

Dawn looked up, startled as the cloud settled, to see Faith barrelling past her towards Buffy. Buffy saw Faith running towards her, so she quickened her pace, thinking that her earlier suspicions may have been correct. As they neared each other they both began to slow down. Unfortunately they both had under-estimated each others speed and came crashing together with an all mighty thump.

_"Sorry B!"_ Faith said, as she landed on-top of Buffy for the second time that day.

_"Twice in one day a?..anyone else would think you were doing it on purpose'', _Buffy winked at Faith, as she left the brunette open mouthed and dumbfounded. Buffy grasped Faiths arms and wrapped her legs around Faiths waist.

Faith stared down at the blonde beneath her and felt a sudden warmth spread through her. As she tried to bend lower to be closer to the blonde, Buffy used the movement against her and the next thing Faith knew, she was on her back.

_"Disappointed Faith?"_ Buffy asked with a mischievous grin on her face.

_"Only if you plan to get up!"_ Faith replied quickly, determined to not let Buffy gain the upper hand again.

"_Believe me Faith if I stayed here that would cause a whole lot of problems, which right now neither of us can deal with, we got bigger problems on our hands" _Buffy replied as she stood and casually walked over to her sister.

"_You ok Dawnie?"_ Buffy asked as she pulled her younger sister up from the floor.

"_Yer, no thanks to Faith, now my clothes are all dusty" _Dawn replied gazing up at Buffy with a childish look on her face.

"_Well I will get you new ones ok, but right now I need to speak to Giles, Faith, Xander and Willow alone, could you go grab them all for me and have them meet me out here"._ Buffy instructed. Buffy made her way over to the front of the hotel and sat down on the bench, letting out a long sigh she gazed up at the stars while she waited for the others to join her.

Faith was the first to arrive, after pausing to gain her composure she sat next to Buffy and turned her face to look at Buffy. _"So what's up B?"_ Faith enquired with a worried look on her face.

_"Lets just wait for everyone to arrive and I will fill you all in"_ Buffy answered.

The others soon joined them and Buffy proceeded to tell them what had happened as she chased Britney and what their plan of action was. Once everyone was clued in on what their role was, they each strolled off to take up their posts.

Buffy stood and stretched her aching limbs. She felt her gaze wander over to where Faith was standing, _What's wrong with me?, I cant seem to get her out of my head!_ Buffy thought to herself. Buffy was jolted out of her thoughts by Giles gently shaking her to the present.

_"Buffy, are you ok?"_ Giles questioned.

_"What….huh….oh um yer im fine! Why what's wrong?"_ Buffy questioned back.

_"Nothing, its just the fact that you have been standing there for the last half an hour just staring at Faith, I thought something might be on your mind"_ Giles told his young slayer.

_"No im fine, must have just spaced out there for a moment sorry, I didn't mean to worry you, really im ok"_ Buffy answered.

_"Well if your sure, we are all going to head in to try and get some sleep, Faith has volunteered to stay out here and she will let us know if anything happens"_ Giles softly said.

"_Um…ok well im not that tired so I will stay out here with Faith"_ Buffy replied.

With that Giles and the others made their way inside. Buffy walked over to where Faith was sitting and sat down on the floor beside her. _"_

_Mind?" _Buffy asked as she turned to face Faith.

_"Course not B, more the merrier" _Faith responded. Buffy leaned against Faiths shoulder and before she knew it she had fallen asleep. Faith awoke with a pleasant feeling. She looked around fuzzily and smiled at the sight before her,

Buffy had her arms wrapped around Faiths waist and her head was nuzzled into her chest. Faith gently stroked Buffy's hair and whispered into her ear. _"B, Its time to wake up"._ Faith felt Buffy stir against her.

Faith moved her arm away as Buffy rose in front of her. _"Sorry I didn't mean to fall asleep, I was obviously more tired than I thought" _Buffy groggily mumbled.

_"No worries B, we better get a move on though, we have to meet with the sheriff this morning to explain what happened last night" _Faith replied.

_"Damn I completely forgot about him"_ Buffy exclaimed. Buffy walked back into the hotel lobby and took a seat inside.

**Sorry it took so long I was on holiday over Christmas but I still managed to write this chapter let me know what you all think please! Also my wife has written her first fanfic as well its a South of Nowhere Spashley fic and its a great read her name is Titchyvix, for all you spashley fans. Oh and please review so I know how well im doing. Thanks.  
**


	9. Chapter 9

The sheriff walked into the lobby and glanced over everyone in turn, _"__Right if someone would like to explain to me what happened last night?__"_ The sheriff pointed at Buffy _"__And why exactly you thought you could take the law into your own hands__"_.

Buffy looked over at Giles, upon receiving a confirming nod she ran through the previous days events. _"...__So you see that__'__s why I took off after her, I have dealt with these Shape shifters before__"_ Buffy finished taking a worried glance at the sheriff.

"_Well that__'__s quite a story, at least I don__'__t have to try and make up some sort of cock and bull story about what those things are__"_ The sheriff continued _"__Our little community here hunt these shape shifters as you call them and we thought we had exterminated them all but obviously we thought wrong__"_.

Kennedy stood _"__Wait__……__so you know about supernatural things like Vampires and werewolves?__"_ She questioned.

The stout sheriff burst into a fit of giggles _"__Who are you trying to kid little miss!, Vampires don__'__t exist, maybe you need a bit of a lie down__"__._

Kennedy sat sheepishly looking over to Buffy and Faith with an apologetic look on her face. _"__Yes__…__haha__…__.of course they don__'__t exist__"_ Buffy exclaimed as she walked over to the sheriff _"__Dry humour, so how do you propose we get rid of these Shape shifters?__"_.

"_Well even though you may have dealt with this sort of thing before, I can take it from here, you and your friends should move on out of here as soon as possible__"_ The sheriff explained as he headed out of the double doors.

Giles rose from his seat and walked towards Buffy _"__I think he is right, we should rest tonight and carry on with our journey__"_ he took Buffy's arm and moved her outside to somewhere more secluded _"__I think we should travel to England, the watchers council is reforming and right now we could really use there help with all slayers__"__._

Buffy slowly nodded, and walked back in to the lobby to explain what their next step was.

Faith awoke the next morning excited to be going to England, she had always wanted to travel more but didn't and now she was actually going to travel with friends _And maybe someone who is a bit more than a friend_ Faith thought to herself _WOAH where did that come from?_ Faith tried to not look down at the sleeping Buffy beside her but she felt her eyes drawn to the spot.

Buffy stirred and Faith shot out of the bed falling over her shoes, somersaulting and landing square on her ass. _ Nice Faith real smooth, im so glad no one saw that_ Faith thought as she heard a slight giggle behind her.

"_Well that__'__s a sight to see first thing in the morning__"_Buffy said still giggling as she rose from the bed.

"_Don__'__t laugh__"_Faith demanded.

"_Or what Faith?!__"_ Buffy retaliated as she continued laughing, only louder now.

"_Or I will make you__"_Faith exclaimed as she launched herself over the bed and tackled Buffy, rugby style.

"_Faith get off me__……__I mean it get off__"_ Buffy shrieked still laughing.

"_Oh you want to laugh, well I will give you something to laugh about then__"_Faith said as she proceeded to tickle Buffy's sides.

"_Buffy, Giles wants to see you in his__…"_ Dawn stopped short of what she was saying as she saw Faith on top of her sister. _"__Just what are you doing to my sister?__"__._

"_Relax Dawnie, Faith was just having a bit of payback, tell Giles I will be in shortly__"_ Buffy told her younger sister and watched as Dawn exited the room.

"_Faith, I really need to get washed and dressed, we have a long day ahead of us__"_ Buffy said, but made no attempt to push Faith off.

They stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity but eventually Faith removed herself from on top of Buffy and left the room. _Now what the hell was all that about_?Buffy thought as she entered the bathroom to have a VERY cold shower.

Buffy emerged from the shower full refreshed and made her way into Giles room. _"__Ah there you are Buffy, we were waiting for you__"_Giles spoke as he motioned for her to take a seat.

He proceeded to tell everyone that he had booked them all flights to England for that evening and he was currently waiting on a delivery of fake passports from a contact of his, he told everyone to pack and get themselves ready to go, as it was a long flight.

They arrived at the airport without a moment to spare, the sheriff and his deputy's had kindly offered to transport them, and Giles gladly accepted, even if he secretly thought the sheriff was just trying to get them out of the way. The gang headed towards the departure lounge and took seats waiting to board the plane.

"_I'm so excited, I__'__ve never been on a plane before__"_ Dawn squealed as she jumped up and down in her seat.

"_Ok Dawn calm down, why don__'__t you go grab yourself a drink__"_ Buffy motioned over to the drinks machine as she handed her sister a dollar bill.

"_B, your doing a great job with her, don't worry so much"_ Faith softly said as she glanced over at Buffy's worried face.

"_Its not that Faith, im worried about what's awaiting us in England, I mean the last time I had dealings with the council they tried to make out I needed them and they put me through those stupid tests, I cant have that happen to these girls" _Buffy explained.

"_Look we wont let that happen B, it's a new council, without you bringing these slayers their nothing ok, don't worry I got your back"_ Faith replied flashing her signature smile.

_Flight 295 Los Angeles to Heathrow London Boarding now please form an orderly queue and have your boarding passes ready_ The overhead speakers announced.

The gang stood and walked over into the already long queue and waited to board the plane.

**Thanks for reading and please review,if you have any ideas dont be afraid to share, new chapter coming really soon.  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**I dont own the characters but I do own the Storyline**

**Thanks to everyone that reviewed especially Charlotte your review really made me laugh. So hope you enjoy this update and thanks for reading.**

The gang stretched their tired limbs as the plane ground to a halt. Grabbing their things they exited the plane, _"__Oh lovely....rain!__"_ Faith said as she gave a sarcastic grin to the others.

"_Well come along now, we should have some cars waiting for us__"_ Giles sighed as he stepped down onto his home land once again. They hurried through the airport, almost forgetting their luggage in the process. Giles looked around, there were more than fifty men standing with names on cards around him, so he quickly tried to flick through them. _"_

_Ah, yes I believe that__'__s us__"_ The man gave a swift nod and motioned for Giles and the others to follow him.

"_Limo!__…__.Nice!!!__"_ Faith squealed as she ran towards the open door. Everyone took a seat in one of the three limos and sat back to enjoy their journey to The Councils new headquarters.

"_Uh__…__.Giles__…__..are you sure this is the place?__"_ Buffy questioned as she gazed up at the building.

Buffy's old watcher looked over to her then to the building, it was old '_Tudor I would guess__'_ Giles thought to himself, it was in a bad state of disrepair and it could have definitely done with a proper clean. Giles shrugged to Buffy and casually walked towards the entrance of the building.

Xander glanced over to everyone as they all began to follow Giles inside. _"__Ah__…__Welcome I see you all made it in good health__"_ Marcus said as he waltzed down the foreboding staircase _"__So good to see you again Giles, and you must be Buffy__"_ He continued as he grasped the Blonde Slayers hand in his own.

"_And you are?__"_ Buffy retorted as she pulled her hand free. _"__My apologies, My name is Marcus Travers, I am the new head of the Watchers council, after my late father__…__..I think you met him before__…__..Quentin Travers__"_ Marcus announced with a slight glare.

Buffy looked over at Giles, giving him the _We need to talk!_ glare.

"_Would you mind showing us our accommodations?, I think we would all like to get settled and freshened up__"_ Giles asked.

"_Of course, if you would all like to follow me, I will show you your quarters, im afraid you will all have to share as we are still in the middle of renovations__"_ Marcus explained.

The gang walked down the long corridors each being shown into a room, until the only people left were Buffy, Faith, Willow and Kennedy.

"_Right now who would like this room?__"_ Marcus gestured inside the room.

Buffy suddenly remembered hers and Willows converstaion on the plane _"__Um, I think me and Willow will be fine in here, Faith, Kennedy, why don__'__t you take the last one__"_ Buffy exclaimed to a shocked and bemused duo.

"_What__……__me bunk with Kennedy__…__why cant I bunk with you B?__"_ Faith begged with a slight pout.

"_I would probably be more comfortable with Willow, after all its only temporary Faith__"_ Buffy replied with a slightly stern face.

Faith turned and stormed off, dragging Kennedy along in the process.

"_Thanks Buffy I don__'__t think I could have handled having to stay so close to her right now__"_ Willow smiled at her blonde friend.

"_Now worries Will__"_Buffy grinned back at the redhead.

"_Well im glad that__'__s sorted__"_ Buffy and Willow jumped at the realisation that Marcus was still standing there _"__If you could inform everyone that dinner will be in one hour and could you please make sure that they all arrive promptly__"_Marcus stated with yet another glare and with that he gracefully turned and walked back down the hallway.

Giles sat on his bed with a sigh, he tried desperately to block his thoughts that were roaming freely through his head. He removed his glasses and began rubbing them profusely, sighing again he suddenly realised how much time had passed and rose to make his way downstairs to the dining room.

Marcus rose as he acknowledged the entrance of Giles and ushered for him to take a seat, _"Ah….Now we have all arrived we can begin to eat"_.

Marcus clapped his hands twice and bunches of girls emerged from the kitchen with plates of food. _"Who are all these women?"_ Buffy questioned Giles.

"_I have absolutely no idea Buffy probably just house-maids"_ Giles answered.

Buffy tore a glance at Faith and noticed the more than happy grin spreading over her face, eyeing lots of different girls as they bent and leaned over the table. Buffy scowled and kicked Faith underneath the table.

"_Ow….what the hell….who just bloody kicked me?" _Faith raised her voice as she stood and sent her chair flying backwards.

Buffy couldn't help but giggle but she disguised it quite well with a subtle cough.

"_If we could have some sort of decorum restored please, I would like to be able to eat in peace"_ Marcus announced as he clapped his hands twice again and the girls departed.

A hush fell over the crowded room as everyone hungrily delved into their meals. After everyone had finished their dinners some returned to their bedrooms but Buffy, Giles, Willow and Xander decided to explore a while.

They decided to start at the bottom and work there way up. They entered a room which was obviously a VERY large library.

It was stacked with all things magical and mythical and Giles squealed like a kid in a sweet shop, he immediately ran to a section of books and delved in. The remaining trio giggled at the sight, left him there to play with his new toys and carried on their search.

The next room they entered was obviously some sort of makeshift cinema, they scanned the room and jumped at another squeal behind them, only this one was more high pitched.

"_There playing the original Star Trek series from 1964"_, It was Xander, he ran and jumped into the closest seat to the screen and hunkered himself down.

Buffy and Willow exchanged worried glances before carrying on their search on their own.

They rounded a corner and opened up the last door on that floor.

"_OH MY GOD!!!"_ Both girls screamed and ran, nearly tripping over each other in their haste.

"_Who would have thought they would have had something like this already set up?!"_ Buffy questioned.

"_Well to be fair Buffy, this would have been the first thing that I would have done"_ Willow replied.

They looked at each other and with huge grins raced to find the other girls to tell them of their discovery.


	11. Chapter 11

**HI ALL HERES A NEW CHAPTER FOR YOU PLEASE LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK AS IT INSPIRES ME TO WRITE MORE, SO REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW. ANYWAY HOPE YOU ENJOY.**

Faith sat perched on her bed, feeling bloated after the meal she decided on a short run before bed. _"__You want to join Kennedy?__"_ Faith questioned.

"_Huh__"_ Kennedy looked over at Faith to see her putting on her running shoes _"__Oh..um sure why not I could do with the release__"_ .

Faith followed Kennedy out of the room, downstairs and outside.

"_So__…__.what__'__s going on with you and red then?__"_Faith jogged at a fast speed, trying to exhaust herself.

"_Its nothing__…__.really__"_ Kennedy sped up overtaking Faith.

"_Well it obviously isn__'__t nothing!, you got a hot girl there and yet you aren__'__t spending the night with her, if I had that opportunity with a hot girl, not red of course, but another hot girl I would be in there like a shot__"_ Faith retorted.

They both stopped for a breather and decided to head back when Kennedy broke down, _"__It had to be done Faith, during the spell at the school Tara came to her, I saw the love on Willows face and I knew I had to let her go, for now at least__"_.

"_You probably did the right thing__"_ Faith stuttered not quite knowing what to say _"__I mean you never know, give it time__"_.

Faith pulled Kennedy into a brief hug, smiled and held her hand, _"__Come on lets get back, its getting late and who knows what tomorrow will bring__"__. _

Buffy burst into Faith and Kennedy's room to be greeted with nothing _"__Where are they?__"_ Buffy asked the red haired girl who came bounding into the room.

"_Maybe they went off to explore, like we did__"_ Willow scanned the room trying to find a clue to where they might be.

"_Oh well, guess their going to miss out then, lets go grab the other girls__"_ Buffy ran out of the room as fast as she came in.

Dawn, Amanda and Rona wandered through the halls, unable to sleep due to excitement they headed into the kitchen.

"_Are you ok?__"_ The three girls jumped as they heard the squeaky voice behind them, they turned and saw the tiny blonde girl perched on a kitchen stool.

"_Yes thanks, we were just having a bit of a wander__"_ Dawn replied with a smile.

"_Ok, well if you need anything just press the buzzer in your room and one of us will answer__"_The small blonde replied.

"_So who are you anyway?, I mean what are you doing here?, I mean who are all those girls?__"_Dawn questioned.

"_Haha__…__.well my name is Tina, Im a slayer like yourselves and all of the other girls are slayers too, we help around the house, cooking, cleaning that sort of thing!__"_Tina jumped down off the stool and made her way over to the fridge.

"_Why do you do all of that for?, your slayers not maids!__"_ Rona asked moving next to the girl.

"_We do as Marcus says, he took us in, he trains us, we do not question his motives__"_ Tina replied as she poured some orange juice for the four of them.

'_Buffy__'__s not going to like this__'_ Dawn thought to herself as she downed the juice not realising how thirsty she had been.

"_Um__…__if you will excuse me I need to go find my sister__"_ Dawn hurried out of the room and ran all the way to Buffy's room to await her sisters return.

Unable to find anyone Buffy and Willow retreated in defeat to their room _"__Oh well might as well just get some sleep and try to find the rest of them in the morning and show them then__"_ Buffy sighed as she turned the corner.

"_Hey__…__.isn't that__…__..Dawn?__"_ Willow picked up her pace sensing something was amiss.

"_Oh Buffy, its so horrible__"_ Dawn stuttered as she burst into tears.

"_Come inside and tell me everything__"_ Buffy ushered her younger sister inside, entered after Willow and closed the door.

"_Right talk"_ Buffy looked over at her sister who had calmed down somewhat. _"_

_Its all those girls, their slayers but their slaves"_ Dawn squealed.

"_What do you mean their slaves?" _Buffy gave a worried look over to Willow.

"_Its that Marcus, they are all slayers who arrived here looking for help, and he makes them do the cooking and the cleaning and everything"_ Dawn rose and gazed out of the window, _"We have to help them Buffy, you have to show them what being a slayer really means"._

"_I will talk to Giles, find out some more about this Marcus and try to sort something out ok Dawnie" _Buffy hugged her sister,_ "don't worry anymore I will take care of it, go to bed and try to get some sleep I will see you in the morning"._

Dawn exited the room with a sigh.

"_Whatever's going on is seriously screwed up and im not about to fall back in line and let myself be run by this council, they need me and there's going to be a few changes around here"_ Buffy announced as she flopped onto her bed and quickly fell into a deep sleep.

Marcus rose from his oversized armchair in his study and made his way to his desk. _'__So Buffy Summers I do believe im going to have quite a bit of fun with you__'_ He smiled as he sipped his bourbon.

He glanced at the picture of his late father standing in the middle of the old watchers council members _"I will make you proud Father"_ Marcus muttered to himself as he placed his empty glass on the desk.

He picked up the telephone and dialled the number he had memorised _"Hello………….....…yes she has arrived with some others……………………_

_yes Rupert is here too……….......…..ok I will see you tomorrow at noon…………...…….goodbye"._


	12. Chapter 12

**HI ALL THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS I DIDNT REALISE SO MANY PEOPLE LOVED MY STORY THIS MUCH, I REALLY ENJOY WRITING IT SO IM GLAD YOU ENJOY IT TOO. SO HERE YOU GO A NEW CHAPTER TO THANK YOU ALL AND I PROMISE I WILL UPDATE AGAIN ASAP. PLEASE REVIEW SO I KNOW WHAT YOU ALL THINK.  
**

Buffy awoke to the shrill of the alarm clock and flopped her arm onto the bedside cabinet, hitting the snooze button.

She grumbled as she opened her eyes to the sunlight beaming through the flimsy curtains. Buffy rose and headed into the bathroom to get herself ready for the coming day.

"_Hey sleepy head__"_ Willow entered the bathroom _"__I thought I would let you sleep, just to let you know breakfast is being served downstairs so if you don__'__t hurry you wont get fed__"_.

"_Thanks Will, I felt good to sleep for an entire night, I haven't been able to do that for a while, could you let Dawn know I will be down in five ok__"_. Buffy replied.

"_Sure no worries, see you in a bit__"_ Willow skipped from the room.

After she had gotten dressed Buffy made her way down the stairs into the dining room, she spotted Giles and Marcus deep in conversation _'__Well no time like the present__'_She thought as she marched over towards them.

"_Good morning Buffy__"_ Marcus turned to acknowledge her presence _"__I trust you slept well?__"_.

"_Yes I did thank you, good morning Giles__"_ Buffy said as she turned to face her former watcher _"__If im not interrupting__……__..I would like to discuss a private matter with you__"_.

Giles simply nodded and followed Buffy out into the voyeur. _"__Giles we have got a serious problem here, this Marcus guy is doing some serious wrong here, these girls are SLAYERS not his house maids__"_ Buffy screamed.

"_I understand your point here Buffy, but alas there is nothing we can do Marcus is the leader of the council and therefore has control of the slayers__"_ Giles began to clean his glasses again foretelling Buffy's reaction.

"_No one and I mean no one controls Slayers we are our own people and im going to show them that__"_ With that Buffy stormed towards the dining area and thrust the doors open with a bang.

"_Something the matter Buffy?__"_ Marcus's eyes rose at the noise that echoed through the room.

"_Yes there is I__……"_ Buffy was pushed back out into the voyeur with force, _"__What the hell?__"__._

"_Look B, normally you know im all for the fight, you know free the slayers and all but this isn__'__t the way to do it__"_ Faith held Buffy's in her hands _"__Unfortunately we need him right now and we cant afford to lose this place we only just got here!__"_.

"_There__'__s something wrong with him Faith, I don__'__t trust him__"_ Buffy pleaded at the dark haired girl.

"_Neither do I but you need to calm down and we can think logically, you know come up with a kick ass slayer plan to bring him down!__"__, _Faith said as she felt the tension in Buffy release, _"__Good, now come on lets go get some brekkie, im ssssooooo hungry__"_ She rubbed her stomach for effect and moaned.

"_Oh my god your worse than Dawn__"_ Buffy mock slapped Faiths arm.

"_Whatever B!__"_ Faith grabbed the blonde slayers arm and dragged her back to apologise for the outburst.

"_Ah Buffy I trust all is well?__"_ Marcus asked as Buffy and Faith took their seats at the dining table.

"_Im fine thank you, sorry for my outburst__"_ Buffy replied lowering her head to the floor as a sign of submission.

Marcus felt a smirk cross his face _'__I thought she would have put up more of a fight__'_ He thought, _"__Im sorry to leave you all so soon but I have an important meeting to attend too, I am leaving you all in the capable hands of Buffy and her watcher Giles for the day__"_ Marcus rose _"__I will return tonight, late, so please everyone make yourselves at home__"_ He left the room without making another sound.

"_Um__……__.ok__…__..well since im in charge, I say we do some training, me and Willow found a kick ass training room with all the weapons you could think of and also some really cool magic stuff, so after breakfast we should all meet up there in one hour !__"_ Buffy stood and felt a surge of power flow through her _'__Its feels great to be back in control__"_.

Buffy sent Faith and the others a sly grin as if she was begging to be followed. The rest of the gang understood and slowly one by one followed.

"_So what's up Buff?__"_ Xander asked his blonde friend.

"_Well as I explained to Giles and Faith earlier, there is something up with that Marcus and im going to sort it, I refuse to be run by this council again and these girls shouldn__'__t be either__"_ Buffy strode towards the training room.

"_We will find out what's going on Buffy ok, just lets try to focus on these girls now and deal with him later__"_ Giles pulled her into a hug.

Buffy removed herself from the hug after a few moments as she heard the giggles of the girls. _"__Are we all here?, Good then lets get started__"_Buffy entered the room after the rest and proceeded to throw out weapons _"__Ok, basic combat training, weapons first then hand to hand, believe me you are all going to work hard like you never have done before!__"_.

Faith looked at Buffy with lust filled eyes _'__ I wish she would work me hard__'_ She thought. Faith regained her composure as much as she could considering the pulsing throb she felt in her underwear and walked over to begin the training.


End file.
